Outlaw Queen One-Shots
by NicMargeotto
Summary: Series of Outlaw Queen one-shots based on post from @Imagine OQ I don't own any of these characters.


**Well guys, hello!**

 **This my first time writing one-shots and in English. I would like to say that English is not my first language, so please be nice with me. I'd like to thanks Imagine_OQ for letting me do this. The one-shots are from Imagine_OQ posts. Follow this amazing account!**

 **If there is any mistakes please tell me.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **" Imagine_OQ: Imagine Regina goes into labor in the forest and has to deliver out there with only Robin to help."and " Imagine_OQ: Imagine Robin coaxing Regina through labor and telling her to keep pushing."**

 **I just used these two ideas here. Hope u like!**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Welcome to the world

Regina was lying on the couch of their house. She was almost nine months pregnant and her little princess could arrive at any moment. She started stroking her belly while looking for something on the TV when Robin arrived home.

"Hello love!" said while crouching himself beside her and kissing her. "How is our little girl?" And kissed her belly.

"She has been quite calm today. She didn't kicked since I woke up." Answered smiling.

"Maybe she wants to give some peaceful time to her mother, don't you my princess?" Asked laughing and kissing Regina's belly one more time.

"I can't wait to see her." Said as Robin sat on the couch and took her into his arms, resting his hand on her big belly.

"Neither I! Just a few more days and she will be here with us." And kissed her check.

"Just a few more days…"

They stayed there for a few minutes when Robin stood up, grabbed Regina's hand and helped her to get out of the couch too. It was now quite difficult for her to make some movements considering that her belly was too big and heavy.

"Let's take a walk." Said and started walking to the door, opening it.

"Let's stay here Robin." And made a puppy face."I'm eight months and a half pregnant, my back hurts like hell and you really want to take a walk?!"

"It'll be good for you and the baby. And you haven't stayed at least five minutes outside home these last days. Come on!" Said smiling and grabbing her hand.

"Okay, but five minutes." And grabbed his hand as they started walking.

They walked together as they entered the forest. Their fingers intertwined each other as Regina laid her head on Robin's shoulder. Suddenly she felt a little pain on the lower of her belly and pressed Robin's hand a little harder. As the pain disappeared as fast as it came she relaxed again.

"Are you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes" she said. It could be just a false alarm. It happened the on the last week too. "I'm fine" and smiled to him.

They walked one more minute as Regina saw a towel on the floor and a basket.

"A picnic?" She asked.

"I thought you would like it. I wanted to do something different for us and…" But she stopped him.

"It's perfect Robin! Thank you!" And kissed him.

Robin helped her to sit down on the ground and than sat by her side. They started eating and were talking as Regina felt a sharp pain on her belly and putted her hands on the local.

"Aaahh…" She groaned.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" He asked and putted his hand above hers.

"I don't know… It hurts." She answered trying to stay calm. She had never felt this pain. It was different and it hurts.

"Maybe it's better if we go back home." He stood up and started trying to help her but when she was almost on her feet she winced in pain.

"Oh my God! This can… No it can't be…" She whispered in pain.

"What?!" He asked concerned, now needing to support her weight.

"I…" But than she saw water running down her legs and her face turned into a scary one. "My water broke… Aaahhh" and screamed in pain.

Robin panicked. He didn't know what to do and Regina was wincing in pain, so he sat her down on the ground. He thought on calling someone but than he remembered he had forgot his cellphone at home. He tried to carry her into his arms but when he almost lifted her up she screamed in another sharp of pain.

"Call someone Robin!" She yelled at him.

"I don't have my cellphone here."

"Oh God!" She groaned in pain while cursing herself for agreeing on going out for a walk. "Take mine!" And threw her cellphone to him. She was almost laid on the ground as pain was taking all over her body.

"No one answers…" He said trying to stay calm.

"How dare you say this to me?! I'm in labor and…. Oh my God this hurts! It was your idea going out!" She yelled at him.

Robin didn't know what else he could do. They were far away from the hospital, he couldn't take Regina in his arms because she was in too much pain and no one answered that damn cellphone. He took a long breath and thought into something but Regina was too stubborn to agree with him.

"Regina, I need you to stay calm and breathe. Also…"

"You will pay for this! One more word and…. Aaaaagghh" she cried in pain.

"Hey, calm! Breathe!" He said as he was grabbing her hand.

"It's too soon. My due date was two weeks from now Robin…"

"I know, I know but someone can't wait to meet us so Regina, listen… You'll need to give birth here as we don't have another option so…"

"No! I can't do this Robin! I can't give birth here and now! It's too soon" she groaned in pain and started sobbing.

"Yes, you can because you're the most powerful and strong woman I've ever met in my entire life!" He said as he sat behind her moving her body so now she was with her back in his chest. Her head laid in Robin's shoulder and he grabbed her hand as he we up her dress with the other hand.

Regina pressed hard his hand as another contraction hits her.

"They are too painful!" She sobbed.

"I know but it will be over soon my love" he said kissing her check. "You can do this! Just think that our little princess wants to meet us."

"Aaaaagghh, you will pay for this Robin of Locksley! I will make sure that you'll pay for this!" And than screamed in pain again.

They stayed there for what seemed like hours. Regina's contractions were getting each minute closer and the pain was almost impossible to handle.

"I can't do this! Please, make it stop!" She begged him as tears were running down her check and she let her head fall in Robin's shoulder.

"I'm here and you can do this! You're going to be mommy remember?! Our Sophia is arriving my love! Just a few more minutes."

"You've been saying this for the last 2 hours!" She yelled at him and than screamed in pain.

"Contractions from 2 to 2 minutes. Regina, if think it's time to push." He said letting her grab his hand and wiping her sweat away with the other.

"Oh my God! Aaaaagghh!" And a contraction hits her.

"Breath love! Listen to me… On the next I want you to push the better you can, ok?!" He asked her and she nodded. He was nervous too but he knew that now, in the situation they were, that Regina needed him and so he would be there for here.

As she winced feeling that another contraction was coming she grabbed harder his hand. His fingers were almost turning white but he didn't care at all.

"Ok… 1…. 2…. 3…. Push Regina." He said as listening her to groan in pain by making such and effort. As she laid her head back on his shoulder he kissed her check. "Good girl. You'll need to do it again on the next one."

"It hurts and I'm tired!" She moaned trying to catch her breath.

"I know my love, but it will be over soon! I promise! Just a few more and our princess will be here!"

He saw Regina's lips turning into a little smile and kissed her. Minutes have passed and they were still out there. Robin had stood up from Regina's back and kneeled between her legs so he could grab the baby when she arrived. He wrapped a towel so that Regina could rest her head in it. She never left one of his hands.

"I can see her head! One more big push my love! You can do this!" He said to her.

So Regina filled her lungs as best as she could and when the contraction came she pushed one more time.

"Aaaaagghh!" And than the pain stopped and she heard a soft cry from a baby. Her princess was born.

Robin took the last towel that he had brought for the picnic and grabbed their little baby in it.

"Hey my little princess! We've waited so long to see you!" And kissed her head as he went to Regina and gave her their baby. He sat behind her again so that she could rest in his chest.

"Hello my little princess!" Smiled Regina with her eyes full of tears and kissed her baby's head. "She's beautiful Robin!" And smiled to him giving him a kiss on his lips.

"Just like her mother!" And kissed her back.

As the baby started stopping crying she opened her eyes and looked at their parents.

"Robin… Look! She has your eyes!" Said Regina kissing her daughter again.

"Yes, but the hair is definitely yours!"

They were so over the moon sharing this moment that Robin got frightened when he heard Regina's cellphone ringing. He took it from where he had left and answered. It was Snow. He told everything that happened and that Regina and the baby were okay but they needed to get to the hospital just to make sure everything was fine with them. In a few minutes Snow and Charming arrived and they went to the hospital.

Regina was on the bed and Robin was sitting on a chair by her side as a nurse entered de room with their sleepy daughter on her arms. She gave her to Regina and left.

"She is perfect!" Whispered Regina giving her a sweet kiss.

"Indeed she is! A perfect daddy's girl!" And laughed. He took their baby from Regina's arms and smiled. He wanted Regina to have some sleep until she needed to feed their daughter. "Rest love!" He said to her kissing her lips.

"Thank you Robin!" Said Regina.

"For what?"

"Giving me a family!" And than she finally closed her eyes.

Robin looked from Regina to her sleeping daughter. She was just a perfect copy from Regina. He kissed her forehead and whispered "Welcome to the world Sophia!"

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-


End file.
